


Oh Force around, grant me a sight.

by IllyanaA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Twilight of the Apprentice, Still trying to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyanaA/pseuds/IllyanaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan steps on to the Ghost and practices his new way to perceive his home and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Force around, grant me a sight.

**Author's Note:**

> More finale feels. I wanted to do a Kanan after he's had a few days to process. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes mine.

The _Ghost_ still feels like home. So much has changed, but this remains the same. Walking up on to the ship, he runs his fingers over the walls, feeling the bolts and ridges that hold his home together. The metal is cold beneath his fingertips, but the familiarity warms him to his core.

 

He reaches into the Force as he walks up to the second level, not for guidance, as he knows this ship by heart, but to show him his ship, his crew, his _family_. He's still adjusting to this new way of “seeing”, for lack of a better term, but he's reaching back to his earliest lessons in the Jedi Temple, echoes of his crèche master's voice in his mind.

 

_Your eyes can decieve you; don't trust them._

 

Hours of lightsaber training with a view-blocker, meditation, cross legged on the floor and eyes closed, reaching out and stacking blocks he couldn't see on top of each other. He is grasping onto the core of his Jedi Training—the core of _Caleb—_ and he's finding things that he has missed.

 

He's not sure he can explain the images and perceptions granted by Force Sight. It is less than normal sight, yet he sees so much more than before. He understands it as a feeling or group of feelings paired with familiar apparitions and colours. He shakes his head. That description makes no sense.

 

He walks through the cockpit and to the ladder that leads up to the top turret chamber. Leaning against it, he takes a deep breath and extends his perception. He finds Ezra in the Force first, brooding in his room, Force Signature clouded, by a thick fog of remorse and guilt and darkness.

 

_Oh, Ezra._

 

Next he finds Hera and with her, Zeb. She meticulously runs through her pre-flight checks, making sure nothing is out of place. Kanan hears the switches flipping above her head, feels the ship begin to rumble. Zeb leans heavily against one of the chairs, and Kanan feels the strain he's putting on the chairs base. Zeb carries so much weight; Kanan senses things he couldn't before, even when he thought he had searched the Lasaat.

 

He notices Sabine watching him; she feels like Ezra does, sad, confused, but curious. From the moment she discovered he was a Jedi, she had questioned Kanan about it, even when he had been trying to ignore it himself. She asked questions about life at the Temple, if the training was as rigorous as Mandalorian training, what the extents of his powers were. He knows she'll start asking him about the way he sees things through the Force, so he resolves to try and come up with and better description.

 

When the _Ghost_ lifts off into space, cradling her crew as they break atmosphere, he withdraws into his quarters and sinks down to the floor in meditation.

 

It's been a long time since Kanan has had to use this particular set of skills to this extent. Kanan has forgotten some of it, but Caleb remembers it well. And so, Kanan smiles softly and allows his mind to drift to memories long burried, becoming the student again.

 

As he does, he directs a question into the swirling of the Force. _Master, did you know how much of a journey your Padawan would go through?_

 

An affirming feeling surrounds him briefly, as if his Master has responded that, yes, indeed she did. He breathes in and out allowing his breath and the hum of his ship to pull him into meditation.

  
For the first time after all of the events of the past few standard weeks, he feels a peace and a clarity. And he allows Caleb Dume to teach him.


End file.
